User blog:Browseitall/30/May/17 - Transcended Hyperion
The leak stayed true. Check out who comes next on Transcended Titans. This patch brings us: *Transcended Hyperion and Metis *Guild Gorge buffs Original notes can be found here. Transcended Titans Transcended Hyperion #'Flame of the Sun ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Consumes 1 bullet to inflict 863% damage to entire enemy party, and inflicts 360% DOT damage every second for 8.9 seconds. 14.3 sec #'Extermination ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Consumes 1 bullet to inflict 872% dmg to entire enemy party and increases their damage received by 44% for 8.2 seconds. 16.2 sec #'Catastrophic ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Inflicts 912% damage to entire ememy party and additional 250% damage per remaining bullet. Also, increases its damage to Boss Type units by to folds. If this skill consumes 3 or more bullets, "Extermination" automatically actives. 24.6 sec #''Reload'' (Passive 1) Fills entire bullet gauge and increases Critical Damage by 800% for 5 seconds thereafter. #''A Chance of Killing'' (Passive 2) If his attack consumes the last bullet, increases its damage by two folds and makes it hit 100% . #''Burning'' (MAX) Increases AOE damage by 77% for self. #''Master of the Battlefield'' (Ultimate) Upon using "Catastropic", now grants additional boss damage by 58% for self. Stacks up to 10 times. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Consumes a bullet to attack. Notes: The skill fails to describe that he consumes 1 bullet to attack all enemies at once. Transcended Metis #'Spirit of Grace' (Active 1) Increases damage by 42% and grants additional boss damage by 55% for entire allied party for 9.8 seconds. 17.5 sec #'Ancient Blessings' (Active 2) Increases Trem's ATK by 90% and Melee damage by 82%. Only wears off once Tram dies. Stacks up to 5 times. 21.9 sec #'Protector Trem' (Active 3) Invokes Trem. His normal attacks inflict damage to all enemies at once. For 6.8 seconds his damage is increased by 42%. Additionally, Trem can use "Rage of Earth" which inflicts 840% damage to the entire enemy party, stuns for 8.7 seconds and inflicts a debuff that inflicts 550% damage every second. 28.5 sec #''Balance of Nature'' (Passive 1) Increases the main attributes of all Summons in the party by 55%. #''Communicating to the Protector'' (Passive 2) Increases your Summons' ATK by 100%. #''Ancient Ceremony'' (MAX) Increases ATK of entire allied party by 19%. "Ancient Blessings" now caps at 10 stacks. #''Ancient Revival'' (Ultimate) When Trem is invoked into a battle with Boss Type Units, grants additional boss damage by 74%. #'Normal Attack: ( /Ranged)' Applies a mark which increases her Summons' damage. Notes: The Trem that she invokes is separate from the unit that she rides on. The Trem she rides on is part of her model and not a secondary unit. There are several unknown objectives in the sentences. If "to entire allied party" is not mentioned, the skill is only for Trem! About "Ancient Blessings": The duration is which "does not wear off", which does not mean that the skill is immune to dispel. Trem inflicts /Melee/AOE damage with his normal attacks, but Ranged damage with "Rage of Earth". Titan Metis No Video Released Normal Attack: Inflicts a mark which increases her Summons' damage. (compare: Dark Soul Sasha) Ancient God (Active 1) Increass damage by 9% for entire allied party for 8.7 seconds. 17.5 sec Trem! (Active 2) Increases Tram's ATK by 8%. Only wears off once Tram dies (thats the duration, not immune to dispel). Stacks up to 5 times. 21.9 sec My Friend Trem (Active 3) Invokes Tram. His normal attacks inflict damage to all enemies at once. For 6.8 seconds his damage is increased by 7%. Additionally, Tram can use "Rage of Earth" which inflicts 347% damage to the entire enemy party, stuns for 8.7 seconds and inflicts a debuff that inflicts 550% damage every second. 28.5 sec Ancient Bond (Passive 1) Increases the main attributes of all Summons in the party by 12%. Ancient Mystery (Passive 2) Increases your Summons' ATK by 13% (unknown object in sentence but probably only to Tram). Notes: She is created with the usual Deify System, meaning any Incanter SSS unit suffices for the deification. Guild Gorge As part of the regular rebalance, Guild Adventure and both Occupy and Plunder from Guild Occupation are being buffed once again. GM Events GM Events (6/1 - 6/7): Login for 3 days - SSS Ally Summon (once) Login and receive SSS Jewel Select Summon (daily) Use 100 Shoes - receive 10 Shoes (unlimited) Use 100 Tickets - receive 10 Tickets (unlimited) Other *Jewel Summon 1+1 Ending *Special Packages Ending *Bug Fix to Transcended Brightspark's Skill 1 Category:Blog posts